depressing_depressofandomcom-20200213-history
Airhorn Taylor
Airhorn (Full name Airhorn McFoxyNuggets Taylor) is a satanic hellspawn that resided within and later detached from Casey Taylor. History Airhorn was born January 1st, 2015, and lay dormant within Casey Taylor. He first made a physical appearance during April - May of 2015, although it could've been later, but personality wise had come into fruition in late February at the least. Due to not being fully human at the time, Airhorn was genderless. Mid 2015 Sometime mid - late 2015, Airhorn began going by Foxy and later Rebcent, or Rebs. As the latter, he cut his hair and styled it like a generic Zayn fanboy, and dyed it purple. Around this time, he remained without a gender but began going by male pronouns, despite being born from the mind of a dumbass female. January - April 2016 During 2016, Airhorn was generally inactive. However, after Casey left Tumblr, his personality began to fade completely. May 2016 onward By May, Airhorn had completely detached and became his own person. He resided in Casey's yard and used to shit in trees for whatever fucking reason. During June/July, he also developed an alternative form: Airhorn The Airhorn Airhorn, where his hair was purple-tinted, his eyes were red, he had fox ears and a tail, and most of all, he had both a penis and a vagina. However, this form soon faded into non existence and he continued to live in the trees and shit in them. He also made attempts at murdering Casey, eating a live dog and flying to Jamaica. Currently, Airhorn resides in Glendale, Arizona, where he lives on the roof of a random restaurant and lives off of Bimbo bread and the corpses of birds. He also sometimes works the corner, although nobody wants to fuck him because his hair is weird. Appearance Original Airhorn (circa early - mid 2015) Airhorn has dark brown hair, pale skin and dark hazel eyes. His hair is mostly tied into a long ponytail with a purple bow, with some short parts sticking out either side of his head. He has short, messy bangs and sideburns. He is commonly seen in a long-sleeved purple shirt with a pattern consisting of actual airhorns, chibi Purple Guy heads, a face in the front chest area, what seems like cartoony vers of The Annoying Orange, the word "Yee" and Chibi Chuck E Cheese heads on it. Foxy - Rebcent Era Airhorn He retains most of his original appearance, except he now has purple hair styled into a quiff and wears a dull purple shirt. Airhorn The Airhorn Airhorn As ATAA, Airhorn's hair is back to its normal appearance, but has a purple tint to it. His eyes are red and he has purple fox ears and a tail. He is wearing the same shirt as in the Foxy era, however does not wear pants or underwear usually because of his double genitals of pure evil and satanism. Actually, beyond Satanism. Thats how evil those genitals were. Late 2016 onwards Airhorn returns to his original appearance for the most part, with the exception of his eyes now being purple and his hair being slightly shorter. As of mid 2018 onwards, he no longer wears the "meme" shirt and instead wears more normal, but still usually purple, clothing. He also no longer wears the purple bow in his ponytail, instead opting for normal ones. Trivia * He has murdered almost 801 people as of January 2020. * He originally wanted to live in either Brans or Crans, but couldn't decide which one. * He is legally married to a seagull named Stacey. **Stacey has since passed away, leaving Airhorn as a widow. He inherited her stash of bimbo bread and stolen jewellery. * He once swallowed a hurricane accidentally. * Although still generally cringeworthy, he has not been into Tumblr stuff since he physically separated from Casey, and instead became addicted to Bimbo bread, shitting from trees and murdering people. He also likes eating caravans. * He's scared of the color blue Category:Depressing Depresso Characters Category:Depressing Depresso Series